


[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #33

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [21]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: No Name





	[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #33

# 33

 

**

아이돌이란

뭘까.

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

<세운 POV>

 

모든 것이

어긋나기 시작하는군.

흠.

아니,

원래의 자리를

찾아가는 건가.

 

뭐,

옛날 인간들은 어떻게 했더라.

신이 있을 땐, 신의 자비를 구하고.

지금은,

악마의 힘을 빌어서

하루하루를

버텨나가지.

하지만,

신이 있었던 자리의 빈

곳, 그곳은. 항상

인간의 심장 한 켠을

공허하게 만들어.

그래서,

그 니드Need.

채우는 게 우상Idol.

그런데,

인간이

어떻게

신노릇을 하겠나.

그저, 그런

'척'하는 것 뿐.

그러니까,

이 환상을 유지하기 위해

노는 판이 아이돌판.

죄와 악이 많은만큼,

축과 복이 있으니까

그래서,

뛰어들었고.

이 판에

놀기 시작했지.

흐음.

하지만,

컨테인, 컨트롤, 체인지.

그 어느 것도 못한다면.

어쩔까.

나도

잘

몰라.

.

헿.

 

 

 

***

 

신이시여.

지켜보고

있나요.

당신의 아이들,

어어쁜 짐승들, 의

외로움.

 

오늘도

어두운 새벽에

울부짖습니다.

 

 

부디,

 

자비를.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

<다녤 POV>

 

 

 

건네 준 서류를 보던 지성형의 표정이, 점점.

굳어가더니, 나중에는. 나를, 죽일듯이, 째려보기 시작했다.

하아.

열면 안 되는 상자를 열어버린, 아이는.

어른이 되어버렸으니. 항상 찾지,

다시 어려지는 약을. 하지만, 그런게 어딨어.

어른이 되어버린 거지, 시니컬Cynical하게 그렇게.

맛 가버린거야. 나도.

[이걸 너가 왜 가지고 있어.]

흐응.

[그 때는, 걔 담당책임자Guardian도 없었어요. 그래서, 뭐. 내가 대충.]

지성형의 손에 들린, 낡은 서류조각들.

누렇고, 이제는 꽤나 오래 된. 이 두툼한 서류파일 위에는

단순한

글자가.

 

 

PROJECT ANGEL-O

 

TOP SECRET

 

CIA

 

 

 

 

***

 

<관린 POV>

 

몰랐어.

내가 준 줄.

내 마음의 한 조각.

그래서,

이제는

그 빈 공간을

채울 수 없어.

그 어떤 것으로도.

어떻게

이렇게

내 것을

빼앗아 갔는지.

언제였는지.

이제는

알 수 없어.

문이

열리지 않고

나는

 

 

깊숙한 어둠 속으로

들어갔다.

 

 

***

 

 

<다녤 POV>

 

 

난 Military brat. [1]

/ ***

[1] 네이버 지식인 답변 (출처)

직업 군인가족 (부모중 한명이상이 군인) 에서 태어나서 자란 애들을 말합니다.  
홈 타운이없구요, 부대에서 부대로 옮겨다니며 생활하며 군인의 생활에도 적응되있죠.  
용산 미군들 아들 딸 생각하시면 됩니다.

*** /

 

 

어릴 적부터, 미군에 있었던 아버지를 따라서 세계 여러 나라를 떠돌았고.

심할 때는, 일주일 안팎으로 세 개의 나라에서 산 적도. 뭐, 그냥

그렇다고.

옛날얘기야.

그렇고.

어릴 때는 멋모르고, 여기저기 돌아다니면서 적응 못하고. 싸움도 하고. 그랬지만.

뭐, 어릴 땐 다 싸우고 자라는 거지. 그러다가, 아버지는 미국국방성PENTAGON에 정착했지.

그래서, 미국 고등학교를 나는 다니게 되었고. 오랫만에 한 곳에서 정착하는 생활이라.

기대를 했지만, 역시나.

Military brat은 적응을 못하지. 거기서도, 뭐.

혼혈튀기는 서열이 낮을 수 밖에. 흠.

나중에는 자꾸 건드리는 새끼를 하나 반쯤 죽여놓고야, 좀 살 것 같더군.

뭐,

그랬다고.

지금 왜 이 쓸데없는 내 옛날 얘기를 하냐면.

거기서 모든 것이 시작되었기 때문이야.

지훈이를,

거기에서 만났거든.

물론 그 땐,

 

 

 

지훈이가

아니었지.

 

***

 

백인애들로 바글거리던 미국고등학교에서, 동양인은 얼마 없어서. 금방 눈에 뛰었지.

커다란 뿔테안경을 쓰고, 완전히 너드Nerd잖아.

심심해서 한 번 건드려봤더니, 그냥 아무 반응 없이 없네.

흠.

이거 갖고 놀기 좋은 애네. 하면서, 계속 귀찮게 굴어도.

별 반응 없이.

그래서 이름을 물어봤더니, 그 대답을.

아직도 잊을 수 없어.

 

{난 이름이 없어.}

{무슨 소리야, 이름이 없다니.}

{난. 이름이,}

불테 안경 사이로, 마주친 그의 눈빛은.

깊은,

{없어.}

어둠.

 

 

그렇게,

시계의 톱니바퀴는

움직이기 시작했지.

 

 

***

 

 

{뭐하고 쏘다니냐 요즘.}

{뭐, 별거 없어여.}

{군인이라면, 군인의 품위에 맞게..}

{난 아냐, 당신이 그렇지. 난 그럴 생각 없네요.}

{흠. 말하는 꼬라지 하고는.}

{누굴 닮아서 그럴까요오.}

{말이나 못하면 말이지, 그 주둥이.}

{아. 그러고보니. 이상한 애 하나 요즘 만났는데.}

{뭐가 이상한데, 너 보다?}

{어, 나만큼 괴상해. 이름이... 어. 맞아. Jay이라고 하던데. 동양애에요. 이 곳에, 참 드문데.}

규칙적으로 스테이크를 썰고 입에 넣고 씹던 아버지의 손길이 잠시, 멈추고.

난 그것도 모르고 계속 떠들었다.

{걔가 참 이상한게, 처음에 이름을 물었더니. 난 이름이 없어어~ 그러는 거야.  
음침한 표정을 짓고. 뭐, 나중에 계속 물어보니까. 학생부에는 그냥 제이Jay라고 등록되어있더라고요.  
성도 없고, 그냥.}

{제이Jay. 그'것' 말인가.}

어라.

{뭐야, 알아? 걜 어떻게 알아, 아빠가.}

{걔랑 섞이지 마.}

...뭐야.

{왜 내가 싸돌아다니는데 간섭해요, 그건 우리 딜Deal에 없었잖아요.  
큰 문제 안 일으키고 대학 가면, 그 땐 나 손땐다고 했으니까. 각자 갈 길 가자고.  
언제부터 내 친구에 관심이나 있었나.}

왠 갑자기 아버지질이야, 라고 생각했는데.

아버지의 표정은, 갑자기.

사령관의 그 무거움.

{걔는, 건드려서는 안 될 곳이야 Off-the-Limit., 너 같은 녀석이.

내 말 들어.  
귀찮아지고 싶지 않으면.}

{뭐래.}

그렇게 말했지만.

오히려, 그렇게 말하니까.

더

궁금하잖아.

난 궁금한 건 못참지.

그렇게,

 

 

짤깍.

톱니바퀴, 한 귀가 또

돌아갔다.

 

***

 

그렇게 또, 하루하루가 지나고.

제이Jay이하고도, 가끔씩 점심 먹고 다니고. 그렇게 지냈다.

걔랑 나는, 글쎄. 어디의 그룹에도 들지 않는 두 명의 떠돌이개처럼.

고등학교의 서열 중에서도, 부적응자들Freak 이었을까.

뭐, 나는 그런거 별로 무신경하고. 신경쓰면 못 살지, 그런거.

제이Jay이도, 별로 상관... 안 했기보다는. 걔는 뭔가,

나사 한 두개가 아니라, 아예. 나사라는 개념이 없는 듯. 맹하면서도,

알 수 없는 그런 성격이었다.

그러던 어느 날,

일은 벌어졌다.

 

 

고등학교에는 꼭 있다, 깡패Gangster이라도 된 마냥. 까불고 다니는 좆같은 새끼들.

꼭, 무리지어 다니는 들깨마냥. 이리저리 다니면서 약한 애들만 골라서 괴롭히는.

내 문제가 아니라서 신경끄고 있지만, 소문이 이것저것 들렸다.

제이Jay도 상당히 괴롭힘을 당하는 듯.

아아, 어디까지 간섭해야 하지.

난 내 성격도 그렇고, 매우 개인주의인데.

남일에 들고일어나는 건, 아아.

귀찮아.

그렇게, 놔둔 것이 화근이었을까.

내 잘못은 아니지만. 결국. 어느 날.

 

{아이이ㅣ이이이이이ㅣㅇ이 AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!}

돼지 멱따는 듯,

괴성이 수업 중인 학교에 울려퍼졌고.

교사와 학생들은 비상시테러대응요령Terror Manual에 맞춰서, 학교 밖으로 나갔다.

그런데,

제이Jay가 없네.

주위에 아무리 둘러봐도 없어서. 문득, 불안한 생각이.

방금, 그 목소리.

설마.

 

 

그래서, 나는 애들의 방향과는 반대로. 괴성이 들린 곳으로 향해 달려갔고.

미쳤지, 미쳤지, 그러면서도.

설마, 설마. 하고 도착한 그 곳에는.

 

 

 

혈육이,

낭자.

 

 

***

 

 

돼지멱따는 소리는, 우습게도.

평소에 제이Jay를 괴롭히던 뒤룩뒤룩 살이 찐 고도비만의 좆같은 새끼.

하, 진짜 돼지였네. 어이없게 웃음이 입 밖으로 나왔지만.

그 새끼 꼴은.

한 쪽 팔은, 선생책상 위에,

다른 쪽 팔은, 창문가 쯔음에 떨구워져있고.

한 쪽 다리는, 천장 선풍기에 데롱데롱.

나머지 다리는, 바로 내 발 근처.

엑스X 모양이, 교실에 커다랗게 그려져있었다.

검붉은 그림.

머리와 몸뚱아리는 다행히 붙어있는 거... 다행은 아니지.

벌써 이렇게 피를 잃었으면, 흠.

힘드려나.

이상할 정도로 냉정한 자신에게 한 번 놀라고, 하지만 정말 놀란 건.

난도질된 신체부분들을 곁에 두고, 차분하게

서있는

제이Jay.

뭐지, 이거.

마치, 꿈 속을 헤엄치듯. 난 홀린듯이, 그에게 다가갔다.

{제이Jay.}

대답이 없는,

{제이Jay.}

그저, 우뚝커니 서있다.

{제이Jay!}

이제야, 본 그의 옷. 반쯤은 벗겨져있다.

이씨발.

이 돼지새끼.

이미 숨이 끊어진 지 꽤된, 고깃덩어리를 쏘아보고는. 나는 다시 부드럽게 말을 걸었다.

마치, 갓 태어난 아이같이. 투명한 눈동자.

{제이Jay, 괜찮아? 이 새끼가 널 어떻게 할려고 한거냐고. 제이Jay! 나야, 나. 다녤Daniel.}

깊은 수면에서 깨어난 나무인형처럼, 그의 눈동자에 초점이 돌아온다.

{...다녜ㄹ... Daniel....}

{그래, 나라고. 다녤. 정신이 좀 들어? 다행이다.}

근데,

어.

잠깐.

이거, 뭐지.

머리만 붙어있는 몸뚱아리를 중심에 두고,  
X자로 펼쳐진 핏자국.  
끝에는 각각의 팔과 다리.

제이Jay.

{제이Jay, 이거....너가 한 거야?}

얼음처럼 또렷한 목소리로,

꽃처럼 화사하게 웃으면서,

그는 답했다.

{응!}

그 모습이, 너무도

아름다우면서도,

슬퍼서.

나는 그저,

그를 

껴안을 수밖에

없었다.

 

 

그 때야 깨달은 것.

내가 할 수 있는 것이,

 

매우 적다라는 것.

 

 

 

그렇게 아이는, 자란다.

자신의 한계를 깨달으며.

컨테인을 못하는, 이 현실.

컨트롤도, 힘들어.

할 수 있는 건, 그저 체인지.

체인지.

그렇게 변하는 세상 속에서,

나는 그저

그를

안는 것 밖에

하지 못했다.

 

 

 

 

나는.

 

그저, 한 명의

 

약한 아이에 불과했다.

 

 

***

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

 

와아.

뭐야, 이거.

갑자기 다녤 과거얘기.

누가 썼어.

우와앙.


End file.
